The Ultimate Question
by Guera Mexicana
Summary: Set between Millennium and Requiem.  Skinner asks THE question!


Here's a little diddy I came up with to try and get my groove back.

Set between Millennium and Requiem. Skinner asks them THE question!

* * *

><p>"How long have you been sleeping with Mulder?" He asked her after she had settled in her seat.<p>

"Excuse me, sir?" Agent Scully said as she at up straighter.

A.D. Skinner stood and walked around to the side of his desk. "Agent Scully, just tell me the truth. How long have you and Mulder been sleeping together?"

"Sir, we're not..."

"Dana," he interrupted, "I'm asking you as a friend, not your boss. Just come clean."

Scully squirmed in her chair, clenched her jaw, and stared at the floor. Her superior knew she wasn't trying to come up with another way to hide the truth, but rather that she was gathering up the courage to answer his question.

"Before I answer, Sir, I'd like to know something from you."

He was curious and allowed her to continue.

"How would you answer that question?"

For 7 years the whole bureau had wondered about that same question. A.D. Skinner thought no different. "A few years?" He slowly said.

"And during these last few years have you noticed any discrepancies in our work? Has there been any reason to doubt our professionalism?"

"I have to admit that no, there's been no indication that your work has been compromised." He paused briefly and then added, "that's why I'm going to keep this off the record."

She sighed deeply and without looking up said, "since the new year."

Immediately the look of shock appeared on his face. "That's it? You're telling me that you have only been seeing each other for a few months?" A smile replaced the previous look and finally Scully glanced up at him.

She was confused. "I'm telling you the truth, sir."

"I believe you are telling me the truth, but it's difficult to believe that you and Mulder didn't take it to the next level earlier." He replied with a hint of a laugh.

"Assistant Director, I don't understand why you are asking me this if you thought it happened so long ago and if you're not going to take any action against it."

Calming down he looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry, Agent Scully, I just thought that it was time I knew for sure. I assure you, I will keep it to myself. Now, go ahead and get back to work.

Still puzzled about the whole conversation, Scully stood and exited through the back door of the office.

Skinner, however, opened the door leading to his assistant's office. "Agent Mulder, it's your turn."

Mulder entered the office and sat in the same chair his partner had just vacated. "Is something wrong, sir? Usually you have Scully and me in here together."

"Mulder, I'm just going to come right out and ask you something. How long have you and Agent Scully been sleeping together?"

"Sir?" Mulder stared at his boss in disbelief. "I thought we have been over this before. Agent Scully and I maintain strict professionalism."

"Yes, you do, but cut the crap, Mulder. You think I don't know the truth?"

Mulder was starting to get a little worried that his partner had spilled the beans. "What makes you think we have?"

"I'm not blind. Everyone can see you two are more than partners," Skinner said.

"Well, with all due respect, everyone has been proven wrong before."

"Agent Mulder, just tell me the truth. It will not be repeated by me to anyone. I guarantee it."

"For the last time, sir, we aren't sleeping together."

Skinner looked him in the eye and asked, "are you sure you want to stick with that story?"

Now Mulder was very nervous that his boss knew the truth. As Skinner stared him down Mulder's heart beat faster. He sighed and finally said, "since the millennium case." He looked at the floor waiting for his boss to throw the book at him, but when no sound came he looked up. Mulder was amazed to find Skinner with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, it's about time!"

"Um, what?" Mulder couldn't believe that was the reaction coming from his superior.

"Personally I thought you two had been knocking boots for years."

"Sir, I don't think that is a very appropriate way to put it. Have a little respect for Scully." Mulder certainly didn't like the way his relationship had been described.

"You're right, Mulder, I'm sorry. By the way, Agent Scully already confessed."

"She did? You mean you knew before you called me in and still made me say it?"

"Yes, I wanted to make sure I knew for certain. And like I said, I won't tell anyone."

Mulder sat quietly for a minute and suddenly a thought came to his mind, "Sir, are you going to split us up?"

"No, you haven't shown any sign that your work has slipped. But if it does, you'd better watch out."

Mulder couldn't hold back the smile on his face. "Thank you."

"Are you working on a case at the moment?"

"No, sir."

"Good, take the rest of the day off and have yourselves a good weekend." Mulder didn't wait another second and quickly went to the door. "Oh, one more thing, Mulder, congratulations!"

Mulder made it down to his office sooner than he had thought. He slowly opened the door and found Scully sitting behind his desk staring at the ufo poster on the wall. "Scully?"

She jumped, clearly startled at his presence. She quickly stood and faced him. "I'm sorry, Mulder. It's like he already knew and lying would have made it worse."

He walked over to her, but kept enough distance to follow their previously set "office rules". "It's ok, he got it out of me, too. I'm pretty sure he won't tell anyone. They already think we've been together for years."

Scully relaxed. She had been worried that their partnership was over, but hearing Mulder's confidence was reassuring. "So, now what?"

"Now, we keep it a secret from everyone else. The best part, though is that the Skin-man has given us the rest of the day off and we are free to go home and do whatever we want." He winked at her. "Come on, let's get out of here before something else happens." Mulder grabbed their coats, locked their office door, and led Scully all the way to the parking lot with his hand on the small of her back.


End file.
